Friends & Enemies
by Siren4
Summary: Liz's cousin moves back to town and causes friendships and relationship to change
1. The Reunion

Summary: Relationships and Lives change when an old friend comes to town... You'll have to read on to find out more... Disclamer: I don't own Roswell, or any of the actors or Characters that are on the show. The only thing I own is the character Theresa Parker. Not much but hey. Author's Notes: Okay so I have played this character 'Theresa' in numerous Role Playing games but I decided to make a fic with her included. Umm... I know it's easy to visualize the usuals like Max, Liz, Alex etc... So when you think of Theresa, think sorta Jessica Alba. lol. If that made sense... Anyways, I always apreciate feedback. I think This the first none Remedialists fic I have written. Although I love Kyle and Maria, I decided to take a stab at something new. So Here it goes.... ***** Theresa walked into the crashdown and sat down in a booth. A waitress came and got her a diet pepsi. She sat there and waited for a sign of someone she knew from this town... Mainly looking for her cousin Liz. She didn't exactly know if they would all look the same so it made it harder for her to spot them. Theresa had just got back into town after leaving a couple years ago. Her and her family had moved to Santa Monica California. She couldn't wait to see her  
  
three best friends Liz, Alex, and Maria. She had moved just across the street from the Evans' house. She had met Mr and Mrs. Evans but she hadn't met their children who were her age, Max and Isabel. Her parents just had to talk to the neighbours. Theresa was so glad it was sunday and she didn't have to start school today. She took a sip of her pepsi and  
  
kept glacing around the crashdown. It hadn't changed a bit, it was just how she had seen it last. Jeff Parker walked out from the backroom of The Crashdown and froze in his place. "Resa? Is that you?" He asked once he had spotted a girl sitting in the booth that looked so much like his niece. "Uncle Jeff!" Theresa exclaimed as she got up and gave her uncle a hug, "Guess what? We moved back!" Theresa said, not able to contain her excitement. "That's great! Why didn't you guys tell us?" Jeff asked "We wanted to suprise you. I'm guessing I did. So where's Lizzie? How's Al and Ria?" The tall brunette asked. "Well, Liz is upstairs. Maria's on her break so I think she's probably upstairs and Alex-" Jeff said, as he glanced up and looked at the familar boy who walked in the Crashdown doors "apparently has really good timing" Jeff said. Alex walked into the Crashdown Cafe, he had a mean craving for some fries and a shake. He was about to head straight for the counter when he noticed Mr.Parker and a beautiful dark haired girl who looked really familiar, then it struck him. He walked over to where they  
  
sat, "Theresa Parker? That can't be you." A smile on his face. Theresa looked at the guy, "Alex! Wow! I would have never reconized you!" She exclaimed. He looked so much different then when she had left. But then again, She expected she looked different as well. He was really cute. Alex said as he hugged her, "What brings you back here?" Alex asked. "Okay well Liz is gonna kill me because you both know before her but, I moved back. Are moving truck is comming today but my dad drove back to get some stuff so  
  
me and my mom are home. Mom's at the house right now looking around... I met two of our neighbours already. Mr. and Mrs. Evans, they seem really nice. We live across the street from them and apparently they have two teenagers which you probably know because they go to  
  
Roswell High but I haven't met them yet..." Theresa blurted out. She stopped and laughed."I'm almost getting as bad as Maria" She said with a smile "It's really great to see you again though" Theresa said as she smiled at them. "That's great! We all missed you/ Your right. Both Liz AND Maria are going to freak" Alex told her. "I missed you guys too" Theresa said. "I'll let you two catch up and I'll go get Liz and Maria" Mr Parker said as he headed up to Liz's room. Theresa hugged him again, "I can't believe I'm finally back. It's so great" She chirped. Isabel jogged past the Crashdown, and went from her brazing and strong self, to looking the other way when she saw Alex, Theresa, and Mr Parker. She stood there for a second to watch what was happening. The look on her face when she saw Theresa & Alex laughing together was utter jealousy. Still, Isabel kept to herself. She decided to go around the block once then come back later. The screams of two excited girls came booming from the upstairs. Liz and Maria came charging from upstairs and ran over to Theresa and Alex. "Oh My god Theresa!" "Your Back!" "I can't believe it!" "How are you? What was it like in Cali? Was it better then here? Did you make new friends that replaced us? Are you here for good? Do you have a boyfriend? Where are your parents? Will you be going to school here? When did you get back? Why didn't you tell us you were comming? Where do you live now? It great to have you back!" Maria babbled. Theresa laughed. Maria hasn't changed that much, Theresa thought. "I'm good. It was okay there, not that bad but believe it or not I'd rather be here. Yes, I made friends, and obviously they could never replace you guys. I'm here for good as far as I know. No, we broke up. My parents are at our new house. Unfortunatly, I'm starting school tomorrow. I JUST got back so of course the first thing I did as soon as we got into town was naturally run right over here. I didn't tell you I was comming because I wanted it to be a surprise, and I live on some street I forget the name" I said taking a deep breath, "and it's great to be back" I told her. Maria laughed, "You know, your still about the only one who can keep up with my talking habits" She said. "Liz, you would never guess where Theresa moved" Alex said. Liz put her arm around her cousin happily and looked at Alex cluelessly, "Where?" "Right across the street from the Evans" Alex told her. "Theresa?? You live across the street from the Evans? Oh My God, Lizzie will be over there all the time" Maria said with a laugh, "That's exactly what you need Liz. More-Max-On-The-Brain," Maria teased Liz. "Shut up. The Evans' are pretty cool. Max is totally Nice and Isabel-" Liz said but got cut off by Maria. "Is a total bitch" Maria cut in, but then remembered Alex was there, "Until you get to know her" She added. Theresa laughed a bit, "I'm sure she's not that bad" Theresa said. Then she realized she left the radio on in the car, "I'll be right back, I left the radio on in my car" Theresa said as she went outside. She leaned over and shut it off and grabbed her keys. Isabel was comming back from around the block when she bumped into Theresa. "Watch it!" Isabel shouted at Theresa. Theresa sighed, bitchy much? God, she bumped into me, She thought. Theresa ignored the girl and went back to what she was doing. Isabel walked into the crashdown and sauntered over to Liz, Maria, and Alex. "Hey" She greeted them as usual. Theresa finished and walked into the Crashdown. She walked back over to the gang without seeing Isabel, "Oh My God, is it just me or some people in Roswell get alot more Bitchy about the dumbest things. You would never believe it. I mean I was just shutting off my radio and then I was going around to the other side to get my purse and then this tall blonde girl bumps into me and snaps at me and I'm think what's her-" Theresa said then she realized Isabel was there. "Oh, Umm... Hi. I'm Theresa... Liz's cousin" Theresa said embarassed that the girl was standing there. Maria looked like she was going to die of laughter and Liz and Alex didn't know what to say. "Isabel Evans" Isabel said through gritting her teeth. THAT was Isabel? Boy, Maria was not kidding when she said what she did, Theresa thought.  
  
Alex? Can we talk please?" Isabel asked a bit annoyed at Theresa.  
  
"Umm... Yeah, sure" Alex said, "I'll be right back" He told the other girls.  
  
Maria burst out into laughter, "Oh my god, Theresa, that was just hysterical" She said.  
  
Liz made sure Isabel and Alex were in the back room before she too laughed. "Meet the dreded Isabel Evans" Liz said.  
  
"God, your really were not kidding. That girl needs a major attitude adjustment" Theresa said. 


	2. Light, Camera, Action... We're Off To Th...

Meanwhile in the back room of the crashdown, Isabel is slightly frustrated. "Who is she?" Isabel asked a bit coldly.  
  
"That's Liz's cousin, Theresa. She's moved away a couple years ago... I guess you two don't remember each other from school" Alex said quietly.  
  
"No, I don't remember her" Isabel said, "That girl is just- uh, horrible" Isabel said.  
  
Alex didn't say anything. He definatly did not think Theresa was horrible. Theresa was really sweet and fun to be around, and- okay now I'm getting off track, Alex thought to himself.  
  
Isabel decided that she wasn't going to act like she was upset. Instead she was going to go about things how she normally did. She sighed, "Alright, let's go back out there" She said, with a devilish grin when Alex wasn't looking. She would win this war that Theresa and her had seemed to have started. As they opened the door, Isabel smiled sweetly at Alex and linked arms with him as they walked out. Before going over she stopped and looked at him. "I'm sorry, maybe I just didn't give her a chance" Isabel said, hopping her and Alex were in sight of Theresa.  
  
Theresa saw Alex and Isabel. She looked to Maria and Liz. "Is there something going on between them?" She asked.  
  
Liz cleared her throat and Maria was silent. "Her and Alex sort of have this...thing...no one is really sure what's going on with them one moment  
  
to the next," Liz said in a hushed tone. "Ya fine, cool" She said dismissivly. "So anyway, what were we talking about?" She said trying to find a new topic. *Oh My Gog....Resa sounds jealous, Liz thought. Not that Alex will ever acknowledge her exsistance with Isabel around, she added sadly to herself. "Um...I think we were gonna catch up..." Maria indicated. "Right" "So what have you been up to these past years?" Theresa asked with a warm smile. What is wrong with me? Geez, It's just Alex, so why am I acting like this? Theresa thought. There was something about him though. From when she first saw him again she knew there was something about him, she felt all weird and nervous around him. Oh my god, do not tell me I'm falling for him... Theresa thought. Liz thought frantically, "Well...I guess the major thing is the on/off thing with Max. Dad only likes it when its off." Liz said with a smirk, "Other than that...Still work here...still honour student...I mean, come on, Theresa, its Roswell...nothing ever changes." Well besides now we know Aliens are amoung us, Maria added silently. "Yeah same here... Nothing has really changed" She told Theresa. Alex and Isabel walked over. He smiled secretly at Theresa as they did. "So... Anyone seen Kyle, Michael, or Max today?" Isabel asked, trying her best to bring up subject, non-alien related, that Theresa would be left out of. "No not really..." Liz and Maria said in unison. Alex finally piped up, "I here there is a good movie on down at the theatre. Maybe we all can go and check it out" He suggested. "I don't know..." Isabel replied. "Sure, I'm up for a movie" Theresa said. "We can't, gotta work today" Maria lied, hoping it would give Alex and Theresa a little time alone. Maria could sware Alex liked her and she liked him, but there was a little thing in there way. Thbat little thing was named Isabel Evans. Since Isabel said she wasn't going, Maria thought it would be perfect. Alex smiled at Theresa, "Looks like it'll just be us" He said. Isabel couldn't let them spend time alone, "On second thought, I'm in too" Isabel said. Liz and Maria looked at eachother as if to say 'Uh oh'. "Great" Alex said, as he looked at Liz and Maria, "We'll catch up with you guys later, after your shift k?" Alex said. "Sure" Liz said "Have fun" Maria called as they left. "I hope everything works out for the best" Maria said to Liz, who in return nodded in agreement.  
  
*****  
  
Theresa, Alex, and Isabel arrive at the ciniplex. "So, what movie do you guys wanna see?" Alex asked.  
  
"How about Scooby Doo?" Theresa suggested with a laugh.  
  
"No. I want to see The Rookie" Isabel said.  
  
Theresa could tell she was just doing that to get her own way. "What about The New Guy? That's supposed to be good" Alex asked.  
  
"Okay" Isabel agreed.  
  
"Sure" Theresa said.  
  
Ugh, what is her problem? Isabel thought  
  
She needs serious help, Theresa thought.  
  
They walked in and sat down. Theresa on one side of Alex, and Isabel on the other. The girls exchanged a glare at eachother as they sat down. 


	3. The Phone Call

Liz and Maria headed outside a couple minutes after the trio had left. Maria looked at Liz and sighed, "We have to do something about this situation," Maria said. Liz nodded faintly, "I know what you mean. If there were no aliens and Theresa came, there is no doubt in my mind, at all, that Resa and Alex would be together. I mean, Isabel, she's not that bad, but, she seems like she's just using Alex at her convience. It's not fair to Alex... or Theresa" She said.  
  
"But how are we supposed to get Isabel out of the picture without Theresa, Alex, or Isabel finding out? I mean, Alex would be so mad if he found out, and Resa isn't the kind of person who would want someone else to fight her battles for her. And who knows what Iz would do if she found out what was going on" Maria said.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Max asked as he approched Maria and Liz. He looked at Liz but she broke eye contact with him. It still hurt her after what she had found out. He and Tess were married back on Antar and they were meant to be together here on earth as well. She couldn't stand being in the way of them, though Max insisted that his Destiny was with her. She believed him sometimes, it was just, ugh, Tess. She constantly brang up destiny. Liz just pushed that to the back of her mind. Max was with her now, and she should be happy, and not worry about Tess.  
  
"What would Isabel not want to know?" He asked the two girls.  
  
Maria smiled sweetly and rushed to think of something that would make sense, "Oh, well, I was just reading the new issue of Cosmo and they said that this new shirt that Isabel bought last week is out of style and I knew that she really liked it so I figured she wouldn't want to know and your probably not buying a word of this-" Maria babbled and then sighed.  
  
Liz laughed a bit at Maria's babbling, "It's okay Maria, we can tell him, it's not that big of a deal. It's just, you've got a new neighbour. My cousin, Theresa. She moved back into town from California, and she lives across the street from you guys. Well, let's just say, her and Isabel aren't going to be the best of friends anytime soon. They met and it didn't go over too well. I can tell Isabel really doesn't like the fact that Resa and Alex are good friends. And I don't think Theresa is too thrilled to know about Alex & Isabel either" Liz explained.  
  
"Ohh, I see. Yeah, Mom said something about new neighbours" Max told them.  
  
"Well, you'll probably like Theresa, she's cool. Her and Iz just didn't get off to a good start" Maria said with a laugh remembering this morning.  
  
"Cool, can't wait to meet her" Max said, giving Liz a secret smile.  
  
*** At The Theatre ***  
  
Isabel was finding it hard to concentrate on the movie with Theresa there. Alex seemed to enjoy the movie and didn't really notice the akwardness. Theresa finally decided to just relax, watch the movie and forget about everything else for now.  
  
The lights came on pretty soon and the movie ended. The three walked out to the main lobby.  
  
"I'll be right back" Alex said as he headed to the restroom.  
  
No, no, no. This is not good, Theresa thought as she looked where Alex had gone and back to Isabel.  
  
Isabel smirked, "I'm on to you. You may think you have everyone fooled with your sweet in innocent act, but you don't. Pretty soon, they'll see what I see" She said icily.  
  
"What act? God, I'm not the one putting on some act. Your the one who's trying to fool everyone. They all seem to your so different then you really are. I mean, what is your problem. I just met you a little while ago and you already have something against me?" Theresa shot at her.  
  
Isabel rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Just, don't think your going to get Alex"  
  
"Get Alex? What are you talking about? Alex and I are just friends" Theresa explained.  
  
We'll see how long that lasts, Isabel thought.  
  
God, this girl is like determinded to ruin my life, for god only knows what reason. Alex doesn't deserve someone like her. He deserves better, Theresa thought.  
  
Before Isabel could say anything, Alex came back. Isabel's princess look was replaced with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Hey Alex" She said.  
  
"Hey" Theresa said with a bit of a nod. "Ladies" Alex greeted, "Where to now?" He asked. "Doesn't matter to me" Theresa answered dismissively.  
  
Alex could tell there was something wrong, but he didn't want to bother her right now. He'd ask her about it later.  
  
"Maybe we could go back to the crashdown, see if the rest of the gang is there now?" Isabel suggested. She couldn't wait till Michael & Tess found about Theresa being here. They'd be the first to tell everyone that it was too dangerous having Theresa around because she could find out about them. That would keep her away from them a bit more.  
  
"Yeah, I think the Crashdown sounds good... Is that alright with you Theresa?" Alex asker her with a bit of a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I still need to talk to Liz about a couple things anyway" Theresa said forcing a faint smile to play upon her lips.  
  
"Great. Crashdown it is" Alex said as they headed off the way they had came to the theatre.  
  
*** Back At The Crashdown ***  
  
Liz sighed as she leaned her head on Max's shoulder, "The movie will be done soon so they should be around any minute" She told him.  
  
"Thank God. I'll need someone else to talk to while you two are busy staring into eachother's eyes" Maria teased.  
  
Just then Isabel, Alex, & Theresa walked into the Crashdown. "Hey guys, over here" Liz called as she motioned for them to come over. "Resa, this is Max. Max, this is my cuz, Theresa"Liz introduced them. "Hey, nice to meet you" Theresa said with a nod.  
  
"Yeah, you too. Liz has told me alot about you. So, your my new neighbour. I see you and Iz met" Max said.  
  
"That she is, and, Yeah, we did" Isabel said with an emotionless tone.  
  
"Yeah.." Theresa said, "You know, I think I remember you back from Elementary School and Junior High" Theresa told him.  
  
"Yeah, I sorta remember your too. Junior High seems like a long time ago though. Same with Elementary" Max said.  
  
"Well, time does seem to fly" Liz agreed.  
  
"Yeah, it does" Maria added.  
  
"So, Max, seen Michael lately?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda wondering where he was too" Maria chirped.  
  
"Well, I stopped by his apartment today and he said he'd probably be around later" Max said.  
  
Just then, Theresa's cell phone rang, "Sorry" She said to them,"It's probably my mom" She said. "Hello?" She answered. The group heard a male's voice say, "Theresa, baby, please, don't hang up" You could see Theresa's shocked look when she heard who it was. She quickly plastered a fake smile on her face and said to them, "Will you guys excuse me for a second" She said as she exited the crashdown.  
  
"What do you want?!?!" She yelled once she got to the alley beside the crashdown.  
  
"Theresa, I never meant to hurt you, just, please, don't hang up, I'm sorry"  
  
"How did you get this number?!?" Theresa said, tears spilling down her face.  
  
Alex ran out after Theresa, without saying a word to the group he stood in the alley while he over heard Theresa's part of the conversation. Her back was turned to him so she had no idea he was there.  
  
"I found it in Alyssa's Adress book" The male said. "Bryant, just leave me alone!" Theresa screamed into the phone. "Baby, no, please, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I swear" Bryant said. "Bryant, don't call me that. I'm not your girlfriend anymore and I never will be. Not after what you did. Just stop calling" Theresa said as she hung up.  
  
Alex walked back inside before Theresa could see him. Liz looked at him, "Is everything alright with her?" She asked, "I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure everything is fine" Alex lied. He wasn't sure what to think about what he had just saw. Something was definatelynot alright, and he was going to find out what was going on. Just not right now. Theresa porbably should have to deal with my questions after that right now, he thought.  
  
Theresa snucked through the back room and fixed her make up so you couldn't tell that she had been crying. She went back outside and in through the front door. She walked over to the group and joined them, "Hey" She said as she sat down.  
  
"Who was that?" Liz asked her. "Oh, umm, just an old friend I was shocked to hear from, that's all" Theresa lied. Isabel, Maria, Liz, & Alex all knew that was a lie, but Max seemed oblivious to the fact.  
  
Isabel thought she was just doing this to get attention. She was upset at the fact Alex ran out after her, but Theresa didn't seem to notice that he did. Maria & Liz exchanged glances but they both couldn't think of what exactly went on. Maria guessed that the two would just have to talk to Resa later. "So... Who's this Michael?" Theresa asked trying to avoid the suspicious group.  
  
"Michael's a friend of ours" Max replied. "And my boyfriend" Maria said with a grin. "Yeah, you'll get to meet him later Resa" Liz told her cousin with a smile. "Cool.." Theresa replied, "Anyone else I need to meet?" She asked jokingly. "Actually, probably Kyle & Tess too" Isabel added, with a smirk. 


End file.
